Dauntless Days
by Real-Always-Erised
Summary: A series of one shots about the characters celebrating different holidays. Mostly Four/Tris. *The war never happened*
1. Valentine's Day

**Hi! This chapter is about Valentine's Day. :) Feel free to review and check out my other stories. I'll be updating most of my stories all day, with little breaks in between to do homework. I don't have school today! :D Also, if you have time, please take the poll in my profile. :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent :(**

Tris and Tobias walked hand in hand through the Pit, laughing and kissing, earning Tris a few jealous glares from other girls. However, neither Tobias nor Tris cared. After all, it was Valentine's Day. Why should they hide their relationship for the sake of a few angry girls who couldn't get boyfriends of their own?

As they strolled through the Pit, passing candy apple venders, pink and red decorations, and happy couples, they saw a familiar face, running frantically through different stores.

"Will," Tris called out. She smiled when he jumped, startled.

"Hey, Tris," Will panted, "Four." He nodded at his former instructor. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping!" Tris smiled, perfectly imitating Christina, her best friend. All three of them laughed.

"Same. I just don't know what to get Christina." Will sighed, "I've been to every store, and I can't find anything!" He threw his hands up in the air, frustrated with his girlfriend's pickiness.

"Get her a pair of red flats, size 7." Tris said casually, and Will thanked her before running off to find Christina's gift.

Tris and Tobias carried on, stopping every once and awhile to get gifts for friends, or candy for each other. Tobias insisted on buying her a rather expensive necklace, but Tris refused. She said he does too many good things for her and she doesn't deserve it. Reluctantly he agreed, making a mental note to sneak away and buy it later.

Shortly after, Uriah appeared, dressed in red and black, pulling Zeke along with him.

"Four, please tell Zeke that he should just ask Shauna out already!" Uriah said, receiving a punch in the arm from his brother.

"You really should, Zeke. It's obvious she likes you." Four laughed, pulling Tris closer to him. He's always a bit protective of her when Uriah's around.

"Whatever." Zeke muttered, as he and Uriah started to walk away, but anyone could tell he was blushing.

"Tobias, you can let go of me now." Tris looked up, trying to squirm out of his arms, but he held onto her tighter. "Nope." He smiled, kissing her nose. "Not a chance." And with that, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a gold necklace and placing it around Tris' neck. It had words engraved in it; they shimmered in the light and Tris smiled.

_**4+6 **_

_**Forever**_

"How'd you get this?" She asked, and Tobias laughed. "I snuck away while you were on the phone with Caleb." This made Tris wonder how long she was on the phone.

"Thank you." She smiled and he let her go.

"Come on, the cafeteria has cake."


	2. Halloween

**Okay, just to clear up any confusion: Yes, every chapter is a different holiday. :) Here's the next chapter. Thanks to**__**everyone**__**for reviewing. :D Also, this chapter is Halloween. I know it seems a little weird for Dauntless to be celebrating all these holidays, but I don't care. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

**Tris:**

The Pit is crowded, looking scarier than usual. Paper bats hang on the railings, pumpkins with faces carved into them have been placed along the pathways, and fake skeletons hang in stores. I weave my way through the crowds, seeing a sight that makes me laugh. Christina is dragging Tobias to different stores, calling out my name. Of all places, she looks for me there.

"Christina!" I shout, causing a few stares from the idiots by the Chasm. Christina freezes, turning her head towards me and grinning.

"Tris, we've been looking everywhere for you!" She shrieks, letting go of Tobias who rolls his eyes at Christina.

"Yeah, I figured," I laugh a little, "What's going on?"

"It's Halloween!" Christina shouts, jumping up and down. I give Tobias a confused look, and he hugs me.

"Halloween! You've never heard of it?" He asks, and I shake my head. "Nope."

"Well, Halloween is where everyone dresses up in scary costumes and decorates, and then-" Christina starts.

"Wait.." I cut her off,, "Isn't that what they do already?" I ask, and Tobias chuckles.

"No! Well..yes. But today's different! So you dress up and then you go to people's doors and ask for candy!" Christina finishes. "Now let's go." This will be a long night.

"Just don't go to Eric's door. His costume last year gave everyone nightmares." Tobias shutters, and I take his hand.

"What was he last yea-?" I begin, but Tobias stops me.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

After collecting candy, Tobias and I walk back to my apartment, dumping our bags on the floor.

"What?" I say, noticing Tobias' eyes have gotten ten times bigger.

"You got those?" He asks, pointing to a little box of candy.

"Yeah.." I say. He's confusing me.

"There almost better than Dauntless cake!" He asks, snatching them from the floor.

"Well then, you can't have them!' I grin, grab them from is hand, and run out the door.

He chases me through the Pit until he finally catches up, tackling me to the ground.

"No way." He smiles, eating the candy.

It's been a pretty good first Halloween.


	3. Birthday

**Hi! :D So, this morning I uploaded a Halloween chapter, but I'm not sure why it can't be seen yet. :( Maybe by the time I upload this chapter you guys can see chapter 2. Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me and makes me so happy! I'm so grateful for the support and reviews you guys are giving me! :) Thanks so much! So this is a chapter about Tobias' birthday. Thanks: Couldneverdreamtobebetter (for reviewing and suggesting to do someone's birthday. :) And all my other wonderful reviewers! :D Also, I'm writing Tobias' birthday because I received a review asking why Tris never got anything for Tobias on Valentine's day. Thanks for pointing that out. :) This is kind of to make up for it. Urgh. It's annoying how 3 pages on Microsoft word is half of a page on Fanfiction. I promise it was longer when I wrote it! Okay, sorry about the long author's note. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent**

The sunlight seeps through the window, coating the room in light. I open my eyes slowly, seeing Tris standing in front of me, her hair shining like gold.

"Boo!" She shouts, "Now get up."

"Nope," I chuckle, "I'm going to stay right here."

"Tobias Eaton, if you don't wake up right now, I'll go get Eric and force you to spend the day with him." She says, crossing her arms.

"I'm up!" I say, and she smiles.

"Good. Happy Birthday! Now get ready and meet me at Zeke's at 11:00." And with that she walks out the door.

**Page Break**

Everything is silent as I walk down the dark hallways to Zeke' apartment. When I get there, I don't bother knocking. Everyone's been telling me that I don't spend enough time with my best friend, so I decided that my birthday will be spent with only Tris, myself, and Zeke.

When I enter, all the lights are turned off and the room is silent.

"Zeke?" I call out. There's no answer. Then, the lights flicker on and I'm surrounded by all of my closest friends, cheering and laughing. Tris runs up to me and hugs me, handing me a little black box. It has a necklace inside of it. The same one as she has.

"I know necklaces aren't really your thing, but I thought we could match." She says.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I kiss her and she takes the necklace, placing it around my neck.

**4 + 6 **

**Forever**

"Come on." She says, grabbing my hand and leading me to the center of the room. There's a big cake with words frosted on the top.

Happy Birthday, Four

19

I don't think I've ever been happier.


	4. April Fool's Day

The air is cool with the feeling of Spring. People crowd in the Pit, sticking close to friends in order avoid any pranks they might walk into if they're alone. Falling water balloons, surprise paintball gun attacks, and a lot of rubber snakes are a given on April Fool's Day, especially in Dauntless. Eric has a habit of locking his door all day because he's usually the one who receives the worst of the pranks.

"These are my favorite." Uriah says, holding up a handful of fake spiders.

"What do you with them?" Tris asks, stepping back a little bit, causing Tobias to chuckle. "Watch," he says, taking the spiders from Uriah's hand and placing them in the black purse Tris reluctantly agreed to hold while Christina went shopping.

"Hey, Christina!" Will shouted, smiling as her head came out from the side of the clothes rack. "We're going to eat lunch now."

"Okay, I'll be right there1" She calls, racing toward the group and quickly thanking Tris for holding her bag.

"I just need to grab my-" Christina starts, reaching into her bag. Suddenly she freezes, removing her hand shakily, revealing the rubber spiders Uriah was holding earlier.

"Ewww!" Christina shouts, throwing them to the ground and backing up in shock, staring wide eyed all her friends who were shaking with laughter.

"Ugh! You guys are going to be sorry!" She shouts, before running off to plan her prank on her friends.

"Is this why April Fool's day is your favorite holiday?' Tris asks Tobias, both of them still laughing.

"Partially, and the fact that I don't have to see Eric for a whole twenty-four hours. But I think Valentine's Day has been close behind ever since initiation." He smiles and Tris takes his hand, smiling at his words.

"Me t

oo."


End file.
